


It's Good Enough

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can you tell I love John and Lee together, Fluff, Laf and Herc already graduated btw, Lee is a playful jerk its gr9, Light Angst, Most characters are only mentioned, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans!Thomas, Transphobia, idk its more friends to lovers tbh, lowkey enemies to lovers?, this is so fluffy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Sometimes the way things happen isn't how you planned them to. All the same, it happened. Good or bad it's just the way things go.---Alex finds some bullies beating up Thomas for being trans so Alex steps in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Charles Lee and John Laurens are just a mess of fluff here stop me.

Alex couldn’t decide if he loved or hated lunchtime. On one hand, he got to see his friends and laugh with them. On the other, he was the only single person out of the whole group. How he’d ended up like that he’s not sure. He was a charmer and flirted with anyone he met and somehow he always ended up single. As he sat at the group's usual table he glanced at the four people already there. John Laurens and Charles Lee, Alex’s best friend and third greatest enemy. Alex didn’t like their relationship but the way John smiled when around Lee was something Alex didn’t want to break up. The other couple was Eliza and Maria, the school’s ultimate power couple. Alex had flirted with both of them so it was only natural he was excessively jealous of their relationship.

 

The one person Alex hadn’t made some attempt to flirt with, be it sarcastic or serious, was probably- “Hey ‘Lex how was Jefferson today?” Lee innocently asked. John snorted and leaned into the crook of Lee’s neck, eyes glittering knowingly. 

 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Haha you two. You damn well know. He was arrogant and annoying and yes, handsome as hell.” John and Lee high fived each other and Alex groaned. “I swear you two. It’s not happening. I’ll find someone who isn’t him and forget.”

 

Eliza sighed. “Alex, you’re putting off your feelings for your pride. If you talked to the man you’d find he’s so sweet. He’s struggled to you know.” Alex played with his hair. He knew what Eliza was getting at. Thomas was a trans boy and though he was blessed with such a supportive mother who helped him, his father wasn’t so okay and it was common knowledge that those bruises weren’t from falling.

 

Alex turned away from his friends and when he’d assumed he was safe from the conversation he looked up to see James Madison quickly walking towards the table. He was breathing heavy and concerned. “Hey Alex so I have never asked you for anything but I don’t have time to explain this one so please trust me?” Alex raised a brow. “My one word description is transphobes. Please?”

 

Alex stood and nodded, following James out through the courtyard. “Can I get a longer description now?” He asked, trying anything to keep up with James.

 

“Thomas is a total idiot and likes getting himself in messes. Thank god it’s those guys you punched last year.” He was grinning and Alex knew instantly what he was needed for. Be the scary kid long enough for James to pull Thomas off. Alex felt a pang at the thought of having a chance to be the hero and all the same knowing James was technically the hero. 

 

As they turned the corner to the football field, Alex gasped at the sight. Thomas was on his knees against the wall, bloodied and bruised. His eyes were narrowed and teeth clenched, trying to stay strong. Alex huffed and pushed himself forward. “Hey!” he snapped. The two seniors looked over. “Honestly you two. I mean I can’t stand him either but-”

 

“Her,” interjected one of the kids. Alex glanced at Thomas who curled into himself a little more at the pronoun.

 

Alex groaned. “I swear the one day I sleep in and don’t go to the gym is the day you two act up. So here’s my offer, back off and no one but we know about this or keep pissing me off and end up exactly where you did last you. Trust me, another suspension is the very least of my worries right now.” 

 

The seniors hesitated a moment before the taller one scoffed. “C’mon man. This tranny bitch ain't worth that hospital.” 

 

They started strutting off and Alex stomped his foot, sending the two running. “James, follow them. Make sure they aren’t gonna wait around.” James froze when he saw Thomas but walked ahead to follow the bullies anyway. Alex waited until James was out of sight to fall on the ground in front of Thomas and looking him over. “Are you okay? I mean not physically obviously but mentally? Those jerks do this a lot.”

 

Thomas just stared at Alex with wide eyes. “You’re being nice to me…” he managed to mutter out. “Why?”

 

Alex shuffled forward to sit on his knees in the same position as Thomas, staring at him. He huffed and cupped Thomas’ cheek with his hand and lifted his head. “I’m being nice because you’re worth being nice to. Those assholes don’t know anything. You’re the smartest and bravest and coolest guy I know. You’re handsome and charming and honestly, anyone is lucky to know such a great dude like you.” Thomas and Alex locked gazes for but a single moment before Thomas pulled Alex into a warm embrace. Alex hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around Thomas and hiding his face in the taller’s chest.

 

Thomas eventually let Alex pull back. “You said I was handsome huh?” Alex felt joy rising as Thomas gave that smirk. The same one Alex spent all his nights thinking of. 

 

Alex let out a breathy laugh. “You always have been. I’m kinda sad this is senior year. I don’t get to see you after this.” With that, he looked away and sulked. He hoped Thomas wouldn’t laugh or walk away. Thankfully what Thomas did do was something Alex had always wanted. Thomas had dragged Alex onto his lap and gave Alex no time to think before connecting their lips. Alex didn’t take long to respond, pushing back just as passionately. The world fell away and neither of them wanted to stop but as Alex felt his lungs collapsing he pulled back and breathed heavy. “The amount of times I’ve wanted to do that, and who would’ve thought this is how we’d be.”

 

Thomas hummed back. “I’m glad you showed up. I would be dead without you.” The bell rang in the distance and the two stared at each other. “What am I going to say?”

 

Alex placed a gentle kiss on Thomas’ nose. “I can get Eliza to help us. She and the nurse are pretty close. We can get you patched up and I can leave early with you so you can stay at my apartment. Foster parents are out for the week.”

 

They stood and walked back, James eventually catching up and Alex was surprised when he didn’t comment on how Alex and Thomas were holding hands or leaning on each other. James simply smiled in a knowing fashion, something that made Alex turn red. They made it inside and spoke with Eliza. After the nurse got Thomas mostly patched up and they were given the go-ahead to take the rest of the off, Alex drove Thomas to his apartment. They spent the whole night talking about what they should be. After deciding boyfriends was a nice term they curled together and watched Grease 2 and The Bee Movie, ranting and yelling. Finally agreeing on things for the first time in a while.

 

The next day, Thomas felt panic rising. Alex invited him to sit with his friends. Thomas new Alexander’s friends. They were judgemental and often stuck to first impressions. He tightened his grip on Alex’s hand. “They love you I promise. They usually are all to busy with their respective lovers to notice anyway.” Thomas took a deep breath and followed Alex to the table, sitting beside him.

 

Thomas scanned the crowded table. John and Lee were laughing with the occasional quick kiss in between. Maria and Eliza were working on AP Human Geo homework, Maria’s left-handedness making it easy for them to lock their fingers together. Angelica and Dolley were weaving dandelion crowns, Peggy and Aaron trying desperately to keep up. He relaxed a little, happy to see no one really focusing on him. He saw Lee shifting over to Alex and grinned at the two. “Hey ‘Lex, how’s Jefferson?”

 

Alex snorted and shoved Lee away. “Alright alright watch it. That was a joke for a while but now you’re number two on my list.”

 

“Terrifying. John, look at him. He’s so scary.” Lee said, leaning back into John’s arms. 

 

John placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before looking up at Alex. “Hey, keep the man safe. You’ve been pining for far too long to let him get hurt.”

 

Alex blushed red and Thomas grinned. “Too long huh? How long exactly.”

 

Alex huffed. “Two and half years or so? Don’t try and use that against me because I know things against you as well.” 

 

Thomas pulled Alex close to his chest. “Oh hon, you don’t know anything. Trust me.”

 

The whole table was watching by now, but Thomas could care less. Alex pressed against him, warm and familiar. He watched around the table and noticed the way certain couples were acting for the first time since he’d met all of them. John and Lee were always involved in some sort of physical contact. Maria and Eliza whispered encouraging things every second they got the chance. Angelica and Dolley gave each other eskimo and butterfly kisses more often than normal ones. Peggy and Aaron laughed at any joke and were always excited and supportive of each other. He looked down at Alex. Their relationship was special. Ever since they met they protected each other. When Thomas informed Alex he was trans, Alex promised to support him all the way. When Alex had a breakdown during a storm, Thomas was the one to calm him down. Sure they argued but that only drew them closer.

 

“Hey, I love you,” Alex whispered. It was a simple act but it was enough to send Thomas soaring.

 

“Love you too ya nerd.”

 

And that was good enough for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where all this fluff came from.


End file.
